Simple
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Random one shots I write when I get writers block. Multi Pairing, Multi genres.
1. Glass Eyes

**Hey its Rox and I'm posting this because I have massive writers block! This is an easy thing I won't feel pressured to update! I have it for those moments when you just can't think of anything. These are easy and help distress me! So enjoy! Oh it's multi pairing! But I won't be one of those people who have Creek and Crenny in one fic, that makes me sad (well Crenny makes me sad anyhow!) So at the beginning of each story I'll give the characters and pairing! **

**Name: Glass eyes**

**Character Prov: Thomas Tucker**

**Pairing: Creek **

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

My name is Thomas Tucker. I have grey eyes. My son Craig Tucker has grey eyes. His are just as boring and dull as mine. I always thought they were the same until one faithful afternoon.

It was a bright and sunny day in mid Spring. The flowers were in bloom and life was coming back to the earth. What a beautiful day it was, looking back on it. Of course I didn't think much of it then. My son came home from school with his friend Tweek. They've been friends for years but it wasn't until recently that they became close like this. Part of me wondered about Craig's sudden interest in the boy. They were almost always together, and when they weren't (and I got Craig to talk to me) all he would do was talk about Tweek. As I said before part of me wondered, but I always shoved it off.

The two of them came into the room. _Holding hands. _

"Dad. We need to talk." Craig said looking me in the eyes.

"What is it son?" I knew the answer before answered.

"I'm gay." He said it so bravely, and that made me proud. I smiled. Yes my son is gay, but he's smart, strong, and _brave._ Just like his mom.

"And that's ok." I say walking up to him pulling him into a hug.

"Huh?" He said looking at me. He was still shorter than me. _For now._

"What did you think I was a homophobe?" I ask letting go of him.

"No." He said smiling. His eyes lit up in the light. In all my years I've never seen them do that, they almost look like glass "Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Come on Tweek." He said pulling the smaller kid away.

I look in the mirror. I smiled again. Yes, me and my son don't have grey eyes.

We have glass eyes.


	2. So Gay

**Hello! Whoop twice in one day! Well I've had this one cooked up for a while, Kahl! No this one doesn't have Kahl in it sadly :'( OH WELL! :3 Well here you go!**

**Name: So Gay**

**Characters: Bill & Fosses **

**Pairing: Bosses**

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Bill and Fosses have been friends for years. Their dads were friends before they were born. Both pairs were known for saying "So gay." And laughing like an ass.

Bill and Fosses were also known as trouble making perverts, so not many people talked to them. They preferred it that way. It was always just the two of them. Now you can imagine that two people who really only talked to each other would be fairly close. You don't know the half of it.

"Heh, heh, so gay." Bill said a smile dancing on his lips. Fosses couldn't take it anymore. With one quick moment he captured Bill's lips with his own.

When they broke a part Fosses said;

"I'm so gay."

"_We're _so gay." Bill said grabbing Fosses by the shoulders and kissed him.


	3. Suck My Balls

**Hey all! Well here is my newest (and crappy) One-Shot!**

Name: Suck my Balls

Characters: Kyle and Cartmen

Pairing: Kyman

Kyle lay in a field one spring, his jacket folded up and under his head like a pillow. The teen took a large breath enjoying the smell of the grass beneath him. All was peaceful, he was peaceful. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"Hey Kahl!" Well almost nothing.

Kyle looked towards the speaker. It was none other than Eric Cartmen, the fat ass. Only he wasn't fat anymore. As the years passed by All of Eric's fat had become muscle.

"What do you want fat ass?" Kyle asked

"I bet you that the Philly's will beat the Rockies on their first match against each other!" He said

"Beating against your home team? I thought that was below even you?"

"It's not like I'm happy about it, but I know the Philly's will beat them, and if I'm right you have to suck my balls! And if you win I will perform an act of your choice." He said sitting next to Kyle.

"Cartmen I'm not going to suck your balls even if you won the bet." Kyle said not even glancing at him.

"Why, other than its gay?"

"Why would you want to do something that's gay?" Kyle asked

Cartmen flushed red. Kyle was stunned, he knew what the unspoken words were, and Cartmen didn't have to say those 2 words. _He's gay. I knew it!_ Kyle thought. Then another thought papered. _He likes you. And you like him too and you know it! So don't blow this chance. _

"Cartmen I won't suck your balls because you don't a condom."

"So if I did you would?" Eric asked. Kyle nodded. "Come on, we're going to the pharmacy."


	4. Whore

**Name: Whore**

**Characters: Kenny**

**Pairings: Everyone and Kenny**

Kenny had been called many things in his life. Poor. Stupid. Worthless. Stoner. Drunk. And many like it, but he didn't care. He didn't give one damn about it. But there was one name that stabbed him like a knife. Whore. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a whore. Not only has he slept with every girl he knew, he slept with most of the guys two.

He even destroyed marriages. He's slept with people for money, hell he spent nights on a few corners in Denver! At least his friends haven't abandoned him. They simply accepted him, and lived with him. And for that he was grateful, more grateful then he would ever let on.

How many times did he sit here under the oak tree just outside of town thinking about these things? More times than he could count. He looked down at the pond by his side, and saw the bright blues eyes hiding behind his golden locks. These eyes belonged to someone pure and kind. They may be on his face but they were not the eyes of Kenny McKormick.

He thought they looked better on Mystrion's face. They belonged to someone who could better the world. Kenny sighed, and got up. He wanted, no _needed_ to help someone. He walked home, pulled open his drawer, and pulled out his Mystrion costume.

He put it on and jumped out the window. He smiled to himself while walking in the shadows. He saw a whore on the corner across the street. He walked over preparing himself for a talk to the poor lost woman.

If he couldn't save himself he could save this woman. And maybe, just maybe that will be enough.


End file.
